geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
1 Year Streamiversary and Crowdfunding Launch
Background ]] On August 18, 2018 Geek Space TV streamed for 12 hours straight to celebrate the studio's 1st anniversary and officially launch its 1-month Seed and Spark campaign. It concluded a week in which Geek Space TV became a Twitch affiliate and started taking subscriptions''NftE'': with a certain success, if I may say so.. In addition to a D&D session in an unfamiliar setting, an introduction of the Dream TeamJakidash and Drunkles. to Stardew Vally by Bluejay, an epic Predation adventure where humans befriended dinosaurs, an Artin' Around''NftE'': Yours truly took a short nap during this session. and a now-recurring Wined Down, the event featured two new videos: * the Best of GeekSpaceTV * the pitch for the Seed and Spark campaign. Dungeons and Dragons ] Old and new friends of the Geek Space gathered for a session of Dungeons & Dragons. In this adventure, an evil wizard changed their totally normal D&D heroes into their 13-year-old players and faced highly unconventional enemies: pockmarked young human bullies, teachers and principal.NftE: GM, players and viewers, feel free to add to this section or to contact me if you'd like to share more information about the setting and the characters. GM: Megan Connell Joined by: * Alex * DistractedElf * Gina DeVivo * Lauren * Tristarae Stardew Valley Stardew Valley veteran introduces Markus and Claudia to the game. They share a farm, and apparently also a bed. Predation RPG ] In this adventure where time-traveling humans have been stuck and settled in the Cretaceous, each player plays one human character and another player's dinosaur companion.This Monte Cook games uses the Cypher system. It relies on d20s. The number to beat on a test is a challenge difficulty x 3. Will the characters find the coveted artifact they are after from an anomalous time anomaly?NftE: GM, players and viewers, feel free to add to this section or to contact me if you'd like to share more information about the setting and the characters. Also, stygimoloch is a legit dinosaur genus. For real! GM: Lauren Joined by: * Steph * Bebo * Markus * Nathan Kiss 1YStream Valka sourfruitjunkie.jpg|Valka. Posted on twitter by Steph. 1YStream Predation TRex sourfruitjunkie.jpeg|Pocky. Posted on twitter by Steph. Just Artin' Around Grab your drawing supplies and LETS DOODLE!NftE: Any doodles to share? Wined Down A well-deserved time to chill and recap an eventful day''NftE'': Or night.. One month later... The campaign ended on September 16, hours after reaching its first stretch goal. This means that these shows will be part of Year 2: * A Manor of Speaking: To the Point * the final season of EAT PREY KILL * Lauren's new RPG: Worlds Beyond * the return of Behind the Screens * Steph's new art show * TrooperSJP's Night Witches RPG. Here is Anna's reaction on twitter: To another year of pushing ourselves ever forward to be more inclusive, do more, and do it better. Thank you to the cast, the crew, and especially, all of you! Thank you #GSCadets! ~AnnaNftE: To which I would like to add my own thanks. This community is awesome. Notes Category:1YStream